A Boy Who Sees Dead People
by moviesmusicandbooks
Summary: Jack had just meant to make a snow day, but instead he made some new friends.


~ Jack's P.O.V. ~

'Why do guardian meetings have to be so long and boring?' I think to myself as I sit on the rafters above North's big globe, listening to Tooth telling her fairies where to go to get more teeth, and North and Bunny argue about Easter and Christmas AGAIN! I realize that the argument is starting to get a little out of hand and that Sandy's asleep, so I give a small sigh and drift down to break it up.

"Girls, Easter and Christmas are both equal, OK? OK. Thank you." I give them both a smile.

"I'm not a girl, mate." Bunny glares at me.

"Nor am I," North looks at me.

"Good for you," I tell them, "Um, can I go now, I need to bring this little town called 'Blithe Hollow' a snow day."

"Alright, go on." North gives me a smile, which I return, and without a second though I zip out the window.

"See you later!" I call back to them. "Hey, Wind, take me to 'Blithe Hollow'!"

~ Norman's P.O.V. ~

"Bye, Neil, see you tomorrow!" I call to my best friend.

"See you, Norman!" he calls back, and starts walking in the opposite direction. I start walking home. But then I hear a noise above me!

"Snow day!" a voice yells, and I look up and see a white haired boy, wearing a sweater, with a weird staff thingy flying above me. At first I think he's a ghost, but he doesn't have that green glow, and he isn't transparent.

"Uh, excuse me?" I call after him. He looks at me and his eyes go wide, and then he crashes into a tree, but again unlike a ghost, he doesn't go right through it.

"Ouch." He says as he removes himself the tree, then he turns to look at me, "You can see me?" he asks.

"Um… Yeah," I give him a weird look.

"Yes! Another believer!" then, he does a weird little dance.

"Are you new around here," I ask him, "I haven't seen before."

"Well I only just got here. This place needs a snow day, and that's what I do, kid." He smiles at me. Just then, Courtney walks around the corner and spots me.

"Norman?" she looks at me funny, "I thought you'd be home by now." I try to reply, but can't, because if I open my mouth then I'm going to laugh, there's no way around it, because behind Courtney, the white haired boy is the funniest faces of all time. Finally I can't hold it in and I burst out laughing. Courtney raises her eyebrow at me.

"S-sorry," I snicker, "It's just, that ghost behind you is hilarious." The boy stops making faces.

~ Jack's P.O.V. ~

I look at the kid like he's gone crazy. 'Ghost, what ghost?' I think.

"Um, you've got it wrong, kid," I look at him, he stops laughing, "I'm Jack Frost guardian of fun and master of all snow ball fights!" the kid, Norman, I think that girl called him, tilts his head a little.

"Jack Frost?" he looks at me weird.

"Uh-huh!" I nod enthusiastically, "That's right!"

"Um, Norman," The girl next to him says cautiously, "Who're you talking to? Is it a ghost?"

"NO," I firmly state, even though I know she can't hear me.

"He just said that he isn't."

"Then, what is he."

"Well, he called himself 'Jack Frost' and 'Guardian of fun' and 'Master of all snow ball fights'."Norman looks at me funny.

"Huh."The girl looks deep in thought for a moment before her eyes get wide, "WOAH!" she yelps, and jumps back; I give her my 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Courtney," Norman looks at her with a slightly worried expression, "Are you OK?"

"Uh, Norman," she stands up, "I thought you were the only one who could see ghosts."

"I am."

"I'm not a ghost, I'm a spirit. I mean, I did kinda die but…" I mumbled that last part.

"So that's why you don't go straight through things, and don't have that greenish tinge."

"Um, I guess?" I say.

"But how can Courtney see you?"

"Well, to see me you have to believe in me, that's why she can see me," I point to Courtney, "You could see me before believing in me because apparently you can see dead people." They both give small nods.

"Well I definitely believe in you now." Norman mutters to himself and Courtney.

"You said it." she tells him.

"Awesome!" I pump my fist in the air. "Alright, you're parents are probably worried about you, so run along now."

"We're not little kids, and how old are you?" Courtney asks, "You can't be much older than us."

"I'm over three hundred years old." I tell her.

"Really?"

"Really. Now you should get home."

"Um, OK." I can feel them watching me as I fly away. 'Wait till the others hear about this!' I think to myself, 'A kid that sees dead people means two new believers! Boo-yah!'.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's not gonna win an award, but hope you all liked it! Reviews are welcomed, and loved!**

**-moviesmusicandbooks**


End file.
